Family Portraits
by Matchin' Laces
Summary: Beast Boy wants to send a special Christmas card to all their friends. But is it worth the embarrassment? No pairings.


Notes: I got this idea from an activity that my best friend and I did just a few nights ago. We took a bunch of awesome pictures to send to our other best friend. I was an elf and she was Santa. Thus, this story was born. Sorry if it's a bit late for Christmas. At first I didn't like the end, but now I like it. That just figures. The ending is just a quote to kind of bring the story to a close. Sorry if it seems like there should be more to the story. There was supposed to be, but I changed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"Tell me why I'm doing this again," Raven asked, staring up at the leader of the group. Robin only gave her an annoyed expression, having been pushed into the idea as well.

"It's for our friends," Robin finally answered, his usual calm expression returning, "Beast Boy thought it would be a good idea."

"How in the world is this a good idea," she questioned back, gesturing at the outfits that Beast Boy had forced them into wearing.

Raven's outfit looked a great deal like her usual leotard, but with a few adjustments. It was a bright green instead of black and a short red skirt went to about mid-thigh. A green and red hat sat perched on her head, elf ears included, clashing with her purple hair. Green cloth shoes served as her elf foot attire, complete with tiny jingling bells.

Robin had gotten off a bit easier, as he was still wearing his usual stoplight uniform. The only difference was the red hat that he wore. Cyborg's costume was only a white Santa beard and the usual red hat attributed to the jolly man.

Starfire's costume was much the same as her usual, but it was red instead of purple and had long sleeves. White cotton lined the cuffs of the sleeves, edge of the skirt, and the collar of the shirt. She indeed looked like a young version of Mrs. Clause, if she had ever looked that young of course. Black boots laced up her legs and she grinned in joy at the Santa hat she had received to wear.

And Beast Boy was…a reindeer.

"Why couldn't he be the elf," Raven muttered, tugging at the cloth ears of her hat, "He already has the ears." Indeed, the peach skin-tone stood out greatly when compared to her natural grayish toning.

"The elf colors tend to clash with my skin," Beast Boy told her, grinning all the while.

"And you're already my little helper," Cyborg agreed, talking about her help with the T-car. His grin slowy slipped away as her eyes met his in a glare, "Not that you're little of course."

"At least Starfire's outfit has some dignity," Raven said, "One solid color, white cotton lining…no fake ears…"

"But you have to wear the ears," Beast Boy pleaded, "How else will everyone know that you're an elf?"

"By the shoes maybe," she remarked.

"But nobody is even going to be looking at the shoes," Beast Boy told her, "Please Raven? It's just one picture." To emphasize his point, he turned into a puppy, whimpering, sad eyes seeming to almost brim with tears.

"You're pathetic," Raven stated. She looked between the other Titans, "Just one picture."

Beast Boy pumped a fist into the air in victory before running to position them in front of the tree. The large black armchair they had acquired was 'Santa's throne', as Beast Boy called it. Starfire sat on the armrest, Robin standing in front of her.

Raven stood on the opposite side. Beast Boy was behind her as the reindeer. After seeing that everybody was in position, Beast Boy rushed to the digital camera, positioning it correctly and pushing the button for the ten second timer to start. He zipped back over to the group, posing soon before the flash went off.

His grin turned into a scowl when he saw the finished product however. Green eyes flashed over the scene once again, "Starfire, you're too tall for the picture. Would you mind sitting in Santa's lap?"

"What," Robin exploded, then regained composure an instant later, looking only the tiniest bit flustered, "I mean, isn't there some other way?"

"I could perhaps lean over the back of the chair," Starfire asked, trying to end the argument that she saw coming, "I would appear shorter that way, correct?"

"We could try it," Beast Boy agreed, though he gave Robin a knowing glance, "Raven, could you sit on your knees? So you would look like a real elf?"

She raised an eyebrow at this, "Trying to make yourself look taller Beast Boy?" Cyborg and Robin laughed at this, while Starfire looked slightly confused. Her face brightened up shortly afterward.

"You mean because of his short stature," Starfire exclaimed in glee at figuring out the joke, "Friend Raven, that is most humorous!"

"No," Beast Boy protested, "You would also have to put your knees on the shoes for effect, make you actually look like an elf."

"Never," Raven refused.

"Okay, fine, have it your way," he told her, "Could you at least smile though? Okay everybody, into your new positions."

Again, the same routine…and he still wasn't happy with the results, "Star, you're still too tall. You'll have to sit in his lap. Sorry Robin."

Starfire glanced at Robin in confusion, wondering why Beast Boy was apologizing. She only caught a glimpse of his reddening face to give her any clue, but it was quite hopeless to pry it from him.

As they got ready for the new picture and Beast Boy rushed back into the shot, Raven felt hands at her ankles, pulling her down. She was on her knees in only a second and her shoes were under them in another. In two more, the flash went off as a weight settled on her head. In this one, Beast Boy looked quite happy with the results.

Raven was the first to snatch it from his fingers. However, instead of the biting remark that Beast Boy expected to come, a chuckle escaped from her lips.

In the photograph, Robin was glaring at Cyborg…or Beast Boy. It was hard to tell by the photo's angle. Starfire was blushing at the prospect of sitting in somebody's lap and was glancing at Robin. Cyborg was simply shooting Robin an 'It's not my fault' look and Raven was glaring in Beast Boy's general direction. Beast Boy himself, in reindeer form, was biting onto Raven's hat, holding her in her current short stature and looked quite terrified doing it. Raven truly did look like an elf.

"A typical Titans Christmas," Beast Boy beamed.


End file.
